Whistle Past the Graveyard
"Whistle Past the Graveyard" is the eighth episode of the fifth season, and the 60th episode in the series overall. It was written by Chris Provenzano and directed by Peter Werner. It first aired on March 4, 2014. Plot Summary Raylan chases a missing Crowe, while Boyd and his new partners fight their way back across the border. Recap Boyd has some 'splainin' to do to Yoon and Ruiz... bodies were, despite multiple warnings, dropped South of the Border. Just as it appears that the Southern USA delegation has blown it and will not only lose their drug connection, but forfeit the heroin they've purchased and not be given a refund, that silver-tongued Harlan entrepreneur persuades Ruiz to call Yoon back to ask him to reconsider. Yoon does reconsider, and the Crowder-Crowe contingent is soon on its way North. Kendal is picked up by his "Uncle Jack" who takes the boy and Wendy to breakfast. He and Kendal abscond to the Cedar Point, Ohio amusement park over the protestations of Wendy. She returns to Audrey's to find Michael "looking for a man named Jack Anderson. Heard he might be found here." Wendy stalls him, then sneaks the sawed-off shotgun out from under the bar and uses it to blow up two of the tires on Michael's car and take off. Raylan stops in at Alison's with the gift of a bikini and an invitation to accompany him to Florida so he can visit with his new baby daughter. That "Caller #7" money is just burning a hole in his pocket. But Wendy calls asking him for help getting Kendal back. Kendal and Jack are in the middle of their trip to Ohio when Jack gets an unwelcome phone call. When he rings off, he suggests that they change their destination to Six Flags, Texas. Kendal figures out Jack's on the lam from something, and tells him "You know, I'm not a kid anymore, okay? So tell me the truth. Are you in trouble?" Jack fabricates a silly story about defending a woman's honor and having to get away from the guy who he put in the hospital with a pool cue. Kendal goes along with the explanation, but Jack suggests that Kendal return home. Kendal would rather stick with his uncle. In prison, Ava and Penny duck into an unoccupied bathroom where, with Ava biting down on a toilet paper roll, Penny dislocates her left shoulder, then hollers for medical help. Wendy meets up with Raylan and they set off to find Kendal. Jack tries to get Kendal to help him steal a car. They argue, and Kendal insists Jack stop lying to him about everything, starting with he's figured out that Jack is actually his dad and that Wendy is his mom, not his sister. They're temporarily interrupted by a Senior Citizen who drives off in the car they were about to steal. Then Jack finally comes clean about what he's been doing, skimming money from poker games he's been running with oil field workers, the bulk of the ill-gotten $35,000 being from the guy who's pursuing him. Almost on cue, Michael shows up and Jack hightails it with the bag of money, leaving Kendal to hear Michael utter with disgust, "What a pussy!" In the prison infirmary, nurse Rowena tends to Ava's injured shoulder. Rowena offers to dispense some aspirin for the pain, and Ava quietly tells her "I was told that you might have a way to bring in some more powerful pain killers." When she doesn't bite, Ava starts to repeat herself, but Rowena angrily cuts her off, telling her "If you dislocated your own shoulder just for that, you're an idiot," and dismisses her. Wendy is riding with Raylan who wants to know what her brothers and cousin are doing in Mexico. She 'fesses up about the true relationship of Kendal to Jack and her. Raylan tries to get back to her family's current criminal activities, but she stalls him until they get Kendal back. Her phone rings and it's an unnerved Jack, pleading for help from her. "We got to scare up one of your brothers... Daryl, Dilly, Danny... whoever. I messed up bad, really bad. He's got Kendal." Raylan waxes philosophical with Wendy: "Sometimes shooting out a man's tires ain't enough. Maybe he had a second car or a second driver keeping tabs on the situation. Or maybe just just a bad dude at hunting people down." Wendy is perplexed at how Michael found her son and his father before a U.S. Marshal could. Raylan doesn't care... his sole interest is in getting Kendal back so that Wendy will hold up her part of the deal and inform on her brothers. Ava is braced by Judith in the prison mess hall. They discuss religion and how men are at the root of all their collective problems. Judith reminds Ava that she is responsible for getting the drugs importation operation back up and running. In a shopping center somewhere, Jack gets off the phone with Michael after setting up a meet to exchange Kendal for the $35,000 cash... which is actually only $20,000 at this point. Wendy and her ex bicker about assigning blame, until Raylan sets them straight, telling Jack: "You're born to lose. Lose well, for once. You might earn some respect." That night Boyd and Daryl, with the rest of their crew following in a rented sedan, cross the dessert toward the border, they are stopped by police cars overtaking them with flashing lights. The head Federale shakes them down for $1,000. When Daryl objects, the price is immediately jacked up to $2,000. Boyd resignedly pays it, then guns come out a second time and they take the van as well. Raylan, Jack and Wendy meet up with Michael returning Kendal, and the exchange is progressing smoothly 'til Michael says he's not there for the money so much as to beat on Jack who, when Michael's son, Jack's partner, caught him skimming, put him in a coma with a brick to the head and "ran like a pussy." Raylan announces "a new deal," arresting both men, Jack because he's a fugitive and Michael because he's "a dick." When Michael lays out Jack with a couple of sneak punches, Raylan clubs him to the ground with his pistol. As the local police take Jack and Michael into custody, Wendy comes clean with Kendal and asks him how he "wants it to go now?" He avers that he doesn't care, derisively calling her "Sis." In the prisons showers, Rowena, escorted by Corrections Officer Barbour, catches up with Ava, angry that she was so indiscreet as to approach her in the infirmary. But she agrees to be the conduit for the drugs smuggling into the prison on two conditions: that Ava never let Judith know that she's the connection, #1, and #2, that whoever Ava's man is on the outside, he perform an unspecified task for her. Ava agrees. Raylan tries giving Kendal some life advice and a straight-from-the-heart pep talk, but the jaded 15-year-old is way past any of that "from a cop." Raylan shrugs and makes to leave, giving the lad the remainder of his ill-gotten "Caller #7" money, and reassuring Kendal that he wants nothing from him in return. From big-sister-turned-mother Wendy, he learns that all she knew was that her brothers were in Mexico, that she was just stringing him along until they'd gotten Kendal back. Raylan sighs and muses that he could have "been in Florida 'bout now." On the prison ward, Ava tells Judith "it's coming in," but declines to say how, explaining that she neither knows, nor understands, the woman preacher... and doesn't buy into that part of it either. "That whole God thing... that doesn't add up." At a cantina somewhere in Mexico, Boyd and Daryl and the boys are celebrating getting away with the dope in the car, and with the problem with the bodies in the truck now belonging to the corrupt Mexican police. At the appointed time, Daryl's transportation connection shows up and agrees to get the drugs the rest of the way across the border in return for one of the 50 kilos. They agree to swap vehicles and meet in Galveston. But something's up and Boyd can't figure it out 'til Jimmy, who's fairly fluent in Spanish, tips them to an overheard conversation between two of the henchman, that indicates Daryl had this particular play set up all along. They decide to play along. Raylan pays a late night booty call to Alison and while she declines some wine, he opens a bottle of beer while he briefs her on the recovery of Kendal. Then she delivers the news to the Deputy Marshal: "I'm breaking it off." Raylan's response? A simple "How about that." ''- Created by Dean Speir for IMDb'' Appearances First Appearances #Jack Anderson: The father of Kendal Crowe who comes to Kentucky, fleeing from Michael, the father of a top poker player who was left in a coma after confronting Jack for skimming money from a game. #Michael: The father of a top poker player who was left in a coma after confronting Jack for skimming money from a game who comes to Kentucky in pursuit of Jack. #Rowena: A nurse at the Kentucky State Women's Prison who agrees to help Ava Crowder smuggle heroin inside of the prison, only if she doesn't mention her as the source to Judith and that Boyd Crowder must do something for her on the outside. #Corey Flores: A drug smuggler who has a history with Daryl Crowe Jr., who agrees to help Boyd smuggle heroin out of Mexico, but Boyd finds out that Daryl had been plotting with Flores prior to the trip down to Mexico. Deaths No deaths in this episode. Production Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen (credit only) *Jere Burns as Wynn Duffy (credit only) *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson (credit only) *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks (credit only) *and Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder Guest stars *Michael Rapaport as Daryl Crowe Jr. *Kyle Bornheimer as Jack Anderson *A.J. Buckley as Danny Crowe *Dale Dickey as Judith *William Forsythe as Michael *Damon Herriman as Dewey Crowe *Jesse Luken as Jimmy Tolan *Jacob Lofland as Kendal Crowe *Danielle Panabaker as Penny Cole *Amy Smart as Alison Brander *Alicia Witt as Wendy Crowe *Deidrie Henry as Rowena *J. Anthony Pena as Corey Flores *Justin Welborn as Carl Lennon Co-stars *Justin Huen as Alberto Ruiz *Jocelyn Ayanna as Officer Barbour *Rolando Molina as Aguilar Trivia *This is the first episode since "Hatless" to feature the fewest members of the main cast with only Raylan, Boyd and Ava appearing. Gallery S2.jpg External Links Category:Season 5 episodes